Four Seasons
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Continuação de Canon in D. Harry segue com sua vida junto a Remus Lupin. UA, fic nãomagica. SEGUNDO CAPITULO ONLINE!
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Occasus

**Título original:** Four Seasons

**Tradutora:** Nicolle Snape

**Beta: **Ivi (Ivinne)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a JK Rowling.

**Avisos: **Esta fic é slash, ou seja, contém relacionamento homem x homem. Se não gosta, não leia.

**N/T: **A tradução das palavras em francês está na nota no final do capítulo.

**Capítulo 01 **-** L'HIVER**

Estava frio do lado de fora, ao menos eu acho que estava frio. Havia neve no chão e eu estava vestindo um espesso pulôver de lã por baixo do meu casaco. Remus tinha tomado o cuidado de ter certeza que eu tivesse um cachecol enrolado em volta do meu pescoço.

Eu senti sua mão morna e macia tocar meu rosto enquanto o carro se apressou descendo a auto-estrada. Eu não estava certo do tempo, eu acho que era alguma hora da noite. Não que isso realmente importasse. O tempo misturou-se para mim agora. Eu nunca soube que dia era. Eu não me importei realmente em saber.

Nós estamos nos dirigindo para um casamento em Bristol. Por Draco e Ginny. Eu não quero ir, mas eu não irei contar isso a Remus. Na verdade, eu não conto mais nada a Remus.

"Nós estamos quase lá," ele disse docemente. "Eu sei que você não queria estar aqui, mas, ao menos, tente se divertir, Harry."

Eu sorrio docemente. De alguma maneira, ele sempre sabe o que está se passando em minha mente. Talvez seja por isso que eu nunca conte nada a ele. Ele nunca me pressionou, nunca me pediu para conversar com ele. E, é claro, eu digo algumas coisas a ele, coisas que ele precisa ouvir de mim.

Eu sempre o amei, como um confidente e amigo. Ele me ajudou mais do que ele deveria. Ele foi à primeira pessoa com que me importei em falar desde que conheci Severus. Na verdade, eu nem sei o porquê eu falei com ele aquele dia. Eu tinha me preparado completamente para voltar a ser "mudo" novamente. Mas…ele me fez sorrir. Severus podia sentir isso e ele queria que eu fosse feliz.

"Obrigado Remy," Eu finalmente respondo. Eu não iria me recusar a respondê-lo. Eu o amo, da minha própria maneira.

Eu viro meu olhar para a janela, não que eu possa ver o cenário da passagem, mas eu tento e o imagino. Eu não fui sempre cego e recordo das cores. Naturalmente, eu só as recordo agora como Severus as tinha descrito para mim. Eu suspiro lentamente enquanto eu inclino minha testa de encontro ao vidro frio.

"Nós teremos bons momentos," ele diz, tentando me tranqüilizar. "Nós podemos dançar, se você quiser."

Eu permito que uma risada escape de mim. Dançar? Eu nunca dancei antes, nem mesmo com Severus. "Claro," eu finalmente digo apesar de não querer realmente isso. Eu realmente não quero fazer algo novo. Eu não quero tentar alguma coisa que eu não tenha tentado com Severus. Isso estaria…profanando a memória dele…Não estaria? Eu resfolego internamente. Dificilmente. Eu poderia apenas imaginar as coisas que ele diria se me ouvisse.

"Harry Potter," ele iria dizer em sua voz desdenhosa. "Você realmente pensa que eu quero ficar aqui e observar você somente repetir as coisas que nós fizemos juntos?" Então, ele provavelmente iria rir e acariciar a lateral do meu rosto. "Oh, Harry, eu apenas quero que você tenha um pouco de felicidade," ele iria dizer. Haveria lágrimas em sua voz, se não estivessem também em sua face.

Eu não o quero afligindo-se por mim em sua pós vida. Então, talvez eu dê uma chance à dança. Apesar de tudo, nós nunca tivemos a oportunidade de fazer muitas coisas públicas. Eu ainda estava demasiadamente receoso.

Eu sinto o carro começar a diminuir a velocidade. "Quase lá?" Eu pergunto docemente.

"Sim," Remus diz. Eu posso ouvir o sorriso na voz dele e eu procuro com a minha mão para confirmar que ele estava sorrindo. Eu amo quando ele sorri.

Eu sinto os cantos da boca dele se curvarem ainda mais e eu sorrio de volta. "Apenas checando," eu digo. Ele nunca se incomodou com isso. Eu o faço quase que freqüentemente embora eu não sorria sempre de volta. Outra vez, eu me torno muito quieto, eu estou me sentindo um pouco nervoso e eu rôo minhas unhas. Remus odeia esse o hábito e eu tenho tentado parar em vão.

Eu sinto os olhos dele em mim. "Ça va (1), Harry?"

Eu amo quando ele fala em francês, mas eu nunca disse isso a ele. "Eu estou bem, Remy," eu respondo docemente.

"Nervoso, n'est-ce pas (2)?"

Eu encolho os ombros e procuro às cegas por sua mão. Ele me encontra e eu me sinto ligeiramente tranqüilizado. "Eu ficarei bem. Mas sim, eu estou um pouco nervoso."

"Nós estamos lá agora," ele diz, soltando minha mão.

O carro vai diminuindo e eventualmente pára. Eu enrijeço um bocado, não gostando do fato que nós estaremos em uma igreja enorme cheia de pessoas que eu não conheço e em um terreno com o qual eu não sou familiar. Eu insisti em trazer meu bastão. Eu apanhei o bastão depois que Severus morreu. Eu me senti tão perdido e instável sem ele em meu braço. Eu não acho que Remus se ofendeu. Ele tenta tanto por mim.  
Eu alcanço a maçaneta da porta e desço na rua. Desdobrando meu bastão, eu o encosto no meu peito e espero Remus para pegar meu braço. Seu aperto morno está me tranqüilizando.

"Está gelado," ele sussurra.

Eu assinto docemente. Eu podia sentir flocos de neve cair em nós, grudando em minhas pestanas e derretendo. Engraçado como nós parecemos sempre sussurrar quando nós estamos do lado de fora na neve. Parece sempre apropriado abster-se de perturbar o silêncio natural. Não é como a chuva.

Eu sinto que meu bastão pára ao bater no pavimento e eu subo um degrau. Eu enrijeço um bocado enquanto eu sinto a presença das pessoas em torno de mim. "Degraus?" Eu peço docemente.

Remus fica em silêncio por um momento. Eu acho que ele está contando. "Sete," ele finalmente responde. Nós começamos a subir os degraus e andamos através da entrada. Eu sinto que as arremetidas do ar morno batem em meu rosto enquanto nós entramos na igreja e Remus pára. "Draco quer que nós o vejamos. Ele está abaixo do salão terminando de se arrumar."

Eu assinto para mostrar a ele que eu irei segui-lo aonde ele quiser ir. Meu coração cerra-se ao pensamento de encontrar Draco de novo. Ele queria que Severus fosse o padrinho. Ele resolveu por Ron Weasley. Eu acho que ele queria pedir a mim, mas ele sabia que eu iria dizer não. Draco havia tentado me abraçar no velório de Severus e eu o afastei um pouco rudemente. Eu não poderia suportar o contato de ninguém nem mesmo de Remus naquele momento. E Draco…bem, ele havia sido muito próximo de Severus para que eu pudesse suportar.

"Você tem certeza de que quer dizer 'oi'?" Remus perguntou quando nós paramos. Obviamente, ele também está pensando sobre o que aconteceu no velório.

Eu assinto. "Esse é o dia dele," eu respondo. "Eu preciso que ele saiba que eu não queria afastá-lo de mim."

Remus aperta meu braço. "Eu acho que ele sabe."

"Dá no mesmo," eu digo calmamente. "Eu acho que eu quero falar sozinho com ele por alguns momentos."

"Ele irá gostar disso," ele diz. Eu posso ouvir o sorriso na voz dele. Ele bate devagar e espera.

"Entre," uma voz tensa chama.

Remus gira a maçaneta e eu o sigo, prensando-me o mais perto dele que eu consigo. "Quantas pessoas estão aqui?" Eu sussurro no ouvido dele.

"Apenas nós e Draco," ele diz de volta. Eu ando ligeiramente para longe dele, encostando meu bastão em meu peito. Eu ouço o farfalhar do tecido enquanto Draco se aproxima. Eu sei que estão apertando as mãos.

"Félicitations **(3)**," Remus diz em francês.

"Obrigado," Draco responde docemente. Sua voz está tão tensa, cheia de apreensão e nervosismo. Eu apenas posso imaginar como o rosto dele se parece.

Eu estendo minha mão calmamente para o som de sua voz. "Eu estou feliz por você Draco," eu digo em palavras mal acima de um sussurro.

Remus tomou isso como meu sinal para ele sair. "Eu estou indo usar o banheiro," ele diz e eu sei que está sorrindo. "Draco, você se importa?"

"Não," Draco diz cautelosamente. "Desde que Harry também não."

Eu sorrio. "Absolutamente não," eu digo. A porta fecha com um clique e Draco se moveu desconfortavelmente. Ele se afastou ligeiramente de mim. Eu procuro por ele com minha mão e ele a pega. Eu gosto dos dedos dele, eles me lembram os de Severus. Mãos de artista. "Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa," eu digo depois de um momento em silêncio.

"Claro, Harry," ele diz.

Eu me movo um pouco para perto dele, então eu não tenho que elevar minha voz. Eu tenho falado outra vez por quase dois anos e meio, mas eu odeio falar alto. "Eu sinto muito pelo que fiz. No velório."

Draco desloca-se outra vez. "Está tudo bem," ele diz, mas sua voz é dolorida.

"Eu estava em um momento ruim," eu respondo. Eu sabia que Draco estava tentando se apegar ao último pedaço que restava de Severus… e este pedaço era eu. Eu o tinha afastado e não tinha tentado contatar-me desde então. "Eu não espero que você me perdoe," eu digo cautelosamente.

Ele aperta de leve minha mão. "Está tudo bem, Harry. Eu posso entender o que você sentiu. Se algum dia alguma coisa acontecesse a Ginny…" ele gagueja, sua voz falhando no final da frase. Eu me sinto terrível. Ele não precisava estar tendo essa conversa quando estava prestes a se casar com o amor da vida dele.

Eu decido que é a hora, eu vou para frente e o abraço firmemente. "Estime-a Draco. Se você fizer qualquer coisa em tudo, estime os pequenos momentos com ela." Eu não quero chorar, eu não chorei em anos, mas eu sinto as lágrimas atrás de minhas pálpebras.  
Draco deixa um soluço sair e me aperta de volta. "Deus, Harry! Eu sinto tanta falta dele."

As lágrimas estão fluindo livremente agora e há algo queimando no centro do meu peito. "Eu sei," eu digo em um meio sussurro. "Eu também." Eu tomo algumas respirações para me acalmar e tateio até sua face, acariciando o rosto dele com os nós dos meus dedos. Eu observo o quanto os traços do rosto dele são finos.

Nós quebramos o abraço e ele me ajudou a sentar em uma cadeira para esperar Remus. "Eu estou tão nervoso," ele diz. "Eu a amo tanto e eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, mas estando acima lá na frente de todas aquelas pessoas…" ele disse e eu poderia dizer que ele estremeceu.

Eu dou uma risada. "É só uma vez Draco," eu digo com um sorriso. "E, então, você a levará para casa e nunca mais terá que se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa."

Draco ri. "Eu suponho que eu nunca vi dessa maneira."

"Bom, eu vejo as coisas diferentemente da maioria," eu gracejo . Mas é verdade, eu vejo as coisas diferentemente.

"Você e Remus estão…" ele solta outra vez outra vez.

Eu sorrio um pouco. "Nosso relacionamento é diferente do da maioria. Eu o amo... mas as coisas são difíceis para mim." Eu tomo uma respiração trêmula. "Ainda dói tanto e não sei se algum dia eu poderei amar o Remus da forma que ele merece ser amado. Da forma que eu amei Severus."

Draco se aproxima e coloca a mão delicadamente em meu rosto. "Vai ficar mais fácil com o tempo. Eventualmente, você e Remus encontrarão o lugar de vocês um no outro, e isso será suficiente para você."

Eu assinto docemente. Eu sei que ele tem razão. Apesar de tudo, eu estou contente com Remus. E eu não posso dizer que eu não sou feliz, porque eu realmente sou… na maior parte do tempo. Ele me dá tudo o que eu preciso e eu retribuo o favor o máximo que eu posso.

A porta abre e eu sinto o cheiro da colônia de Remus. Eu amo a fragrância, nem tão forte e nem tão fraca. É própria para ele. "Pronto?" Ele pergunta, movendo-se para perto de mim.

Eu assenti e procurei por ele. Ele me ajudou a levantar e nós caminhamos até a porta. "Te vejo daqui a pouco Draco," Remus disse por cima do ombro enquanto nós saímos. Ele me levou para um canto quieto no hall. "Você esteve chorando," ele pergunta docemente.

Eu sorrio, mas assinto. "Eu falei com Draco. Sobre Severus."

Remus agarrou meus ombros e os apertou gentilmente. "Isso ajudou?"

"Sim, isso ajudou," Eu digo calmamente para ele. Eu suspiro e me encosto no peito dele. Ele me toma em seus braços e acaricia meus cabelos. Deus, eu amo tanto isso e ainda me sinto culpado sobre isso. "Remus, eu não acho que você deveria estar comigo. Você merece ser amado por um coração inteiro e não por um coração despedaçado."

Ele me abraça mais apertado. "Eu amo você do jeito que você é Harry. Je t'adore (4)!"

Eu levo minha mão a face dele e traço as suas feições docemente enquanto escondo meu rosto no tecido da camisa dele. "Você não deveria, Remus. Você merece mais."

"Non, Harry. Pare com isso. Je veux passér la reste de ma vie avec toi.(5)"

Eu tive que parar e pensar sobre essa frase. Eu não era fluente… ainda. Ele...ele queria passar o resto da vida dele comigo. Eu suspiro contra o peito dele e ele beija a palma da minha mão. "Remus… por que eu? O que eu possivelmente poderia oferecer a você?"

Ele ri delicadamente e eu quebro o abraço enquanto eu escuto o ressoar de sua gargalhada em seu peito. "Porque eu te amo, Harry. Porque você é você. Uma vez, você me disse que eu era bonito…"

Eu me lembro. Foi na praia, no primeiro dia em que Severus mostrou sinais de estar realmente doente. Eu estremeço um pouco, mas eu não pretendia fazê-lo. "Você é bonito," Eu finalmente sussurro. "Mas, eu estou despedaçado."

"Pas pour moi (6)," ele sussurra. Não para mim.

Eu saio do abraço. "Nós demoramos muito tempo."

Ele suspira. "Oui, je sais (7)." Sim, eu sei.

Eu sorrio quando ele fala em francês comigo. É reconfortante e eu acho que ele sabe disso. Ele me conduz a igreja e nós nos sentamos bem lá no fundo. Eu nunca tinha ido a um casamento antes, esta é a minha primeira vez. Eu realmente nunca tinha ido a uma igreja quando eu poderia ver e eu estava um tanto curioso.

"Como as coisas são aqui, Remus," Eu pergunto docemente.

Ele as descreve brevemente para mim. Não como Severus fazia, mas eu não posso culpá-lo. Severus era um artista apaixonado. Remy é um advogado, um homem de negócios. "Merci (8)," eu digo a ele em um sussurro.

A cerimônia é longa e cansativa. Meus pés estão formigando e eu quero sair da igreja. Finalmente acaba, os votos foram falados, anéis foram trocados e a música começa. Nós todos levantamos e eu, ausentemente, corro meus dedos sobre o anel que Severus me deu no nosso primeiro e único Natal juntos. Eu te amo. Ele ainda pode me dizer isso cada vez que eu quero e este é o melhor presente de todos que eu poderia receber.

Remus pega o meu braço e inclina-se em minha orelha. "Nós devemos ir antes do amontoado de pessoas. Haverá uma linha em procissão onde você pode dar a noiva e ao noivo os seus melhores votos."

Eu assinto e vou para frente. "Eu quero parabenizar Draco," eu digo docemente. Remus me guia para frente dele e nós paramos. Eu sinto um perfume fraco, rosa. Eu acho. Uma mão delicada e pequena segura a minha e eu presumo que é Ginny. Eu dou um largo sorriso para ela.

"Parabéns," Eu digo docemente.

Ela aperta minha mão. "Eu estou feliz que você tenha feito isso, Harry."

Eu sinto a mão de Draco pegar a minha e me puxar um pouco para frente. Ele me abraça docemente e eu sorrio para ele. "Lembre-se do que eu disse, a aprecie."

Eu imagino que ele está sorrindo. "Eu já o faço," ele diz carinhosamente.

Remus apertou a mão de Draco e desejou sorte a eles. "Bonne chance." Nós saímos da igreja e vamos em direção ao frio pátio. Eu tirito um bocado enquanto eu ponho meu casaco e meu cachecol de volta. Nós vamos em direção ao carro e eu ponho meu bastão de lado, querendo sentir a sensação de ser protegido por ele.

"Alguma coisa está errada, não?" Ele me pergunta depois de estarmos sentados no banco e o aquecedor estar ligado.

Eu suspiro. "Parece apenas estar ficando mais difícil lidar com a dor ao invés de mais fácil." E é isso.

Remus corre uma mão por meu rosto. "É apenas porque você está começando a falar sobre isso com os outros Harry. As coisas vão ficar mais fáceis."

Eu suspiro e beijo gentilmente a mão dele. Eu mostro a ele um pouco de afeição, mas nós ainda temos que ter essa intimidade. Nós temos dividido a cama por dois anos… mas não feito amor. Ele é sempre tão paciente. Ele nunca me pediu e ele nunca irá pedir. "Je t'aime (9)," Eu digo a ele.

"Je t'aime," ele responde. Ele deixa minha mão ir e nós sumimos na noite.

----------------X----------------

A recepção está sendo dada no salão de festas de um hotel próximo. Havia um estacionamento próprio, assim nós entramos e Remus me ajudou lá dentro. O lugar é aquecido e quieto. Eu observo como o bater fraco de meu bastão e a sola macia de nossos sapatos ecoam até o teto. Eu suponho que deva ser bem elevado. Eu estou me sentindo tenso agora, mais que antes. Nós estamos entrando em uma sala grande cheia de pessoas que eu não conheço, metade deles que conheceram Severus e eu terei que ser sociável. Eu odiei o pensamento disso.

Remus podia sentir isso, eu acho, porque ele parou e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. "Não sinta medo, Harry. Eu não sairei do seu lado."

Eu assinto, ainda sentindo a dor queimando em meu peito. "Eu sei que você não irá," Eu respondo docemente.

Ele deixa cair suas mãos e eu sei que está procurando em minha face pela verdade. Eu ofereço-lhe um sorriso pequeno porque eu confio nele e eu o amo… tanto quanto meu coração me permite. Levo as minhas mãos ao rosto dele, eu procuro para ver se há um sorriso, mas não há um.

"Je suis désolé (10)," ele murmura docemente.

Eu me inclino e deposito um pequeno e casto beijo na boca dele. "Não se sinta assim," Eu sussurro.

Ele leva uma mão ao meu cabelo e o despenteia um pouco. "Nós deveríamos ir para a festa, a menos que você queira ir pra casa."

"Não," eu digo calmamente. "Nós devemos ficar. Vamos dançar, comer e beber um pouco de champagne."

Ele solta uma pequena risada e me oferece o braço. Eu o pego e nós seguimos para o salão de festas. O momento em que nós atravessamos as portas, eu me senti oprimido. O ruído era intenso. Deveria haver quase quinhentas pessoas no pequeno salão. Eu dobro meu bastão e agarro em Remus firmemente.

Ele me puxa para perto dele e nós seguimos em frente. "Você está com medo, n'est-ce pas (11)?"

Eu encolho os ombros. "É um pouco opressor," Eu confesso. "Nós podemos sentar em algum lugar ou ao menos pegar uma bebida?"

"Oui," ele diz gentilmente. Nós seguimos pelo amontoado de pessoas até Remus parar. Eu procuro ao redor e sinto uma mesa dura a minha frente. Eu acho que é um bar. "Nós poderíamos ter duas taças de champagne," ele falou alto apesar do intenso barulho. Eu me pergunto se isso é tão ruim para ele quanto é para mim? Eu duvido.

Ele pressiona o copo gelado em minha mão e eu tomo um pequeno gole. Eu raramente bebo e eu não quero que isso suba para a minha cabeça. Remus abafa um sorriso quando ele vê o meu delicado gole.

"Você gostaria de sentar?"

Eu assinto. "Isso seria bom. O barulho aqui é um pouco ensurdecedor." Ele pega o meu braço e nós nos movemos pela multidão. De repente, Remus para e alguém se aproxima de nós. "Remus," diz uma voz profunda que é ligeiramente familiar. "Que bom vê-lo de novo."

Remus remove suas mãos de mim e eu suponho que ele está apertando as mãos do homem. "Bonsoir (12)," ele cumprimenta a pessoa.

"Este deve ser Harry," o homem diz calorosamente. Eu acho que ele conhecia Severus. Eu sorrio enquanto sinto Remus guiar minha mão a dele. "É um grande prazer. Severus falou muito bem de você. Eu sou Lucius Malfoy, o pai de Draco."

Minha respiração fica presa em minha garganta. Eu me recordo da história que Severus teve com Lucius. Eu não tinha me encontrado com ele, ele tinha estado fora do país quando Severus estava doente. Eu aperto sua mão levemente e movo-me mais para perto de Remus. "É bom vê-lo," eu digo muito calmamente.

Remus pega novamente o meu braço. "Nós estávamos a caminho de nossa mesa, você se importa em se juntar a nós?"

"Absolutamente," ele responde. Agora, há três de nós dirigindo-se a uma mesa. Nós chegamos e Remus me guia até uma cadeira. Eu desabo nela em um pequeno sinal de alívio. Remus e Lucius estavam conversando rapidamente, mas eu não estava prestando atenção neles. Eu realmente não estava com humor para me envolver na conversa. Eu estava muito ocupado chafurdando no meu próprio poço de dor.

Assim que terminei minha champagne, eu senti o forte perfume de uma mulher vindo em minha direção. Sinto uma cócega feita pelos fios de cabelo em minha face quando a mulher pressiona seus frios lábios em minha têmpora. Tem que ser Hermione. Eu sorrio para ela.

"Olá 'Mione," eu digo.

Ela coloca a cadeira perto de mim e senta. "Você sempre sabe que sou eu," ele reclama. "eu queria surpreender você."

Eu dou uma pequena risada. "Você sempre usa o mesmo perfume 'Mione'. É assim que eu sei que é você."

Ela ri ligeiramente. "Como você está, Harry?" A voz dela está cheia de preocupação e pena. Eu costumava me ressentir dela por isso, mas agora eu não me importo tanto. Ela tem um bom coração e eu a respeito por isso.

"Eu estou melhor."

"Bom," ela diz e eu sei que ela está sorrindo. "É fantástico Draco e Ginny estarem juntos, não é? É como um último tributo a Severus e seus esforços para que eles ficassem juntos."

Eu sorrio, mas por dentro estou ligeiramente irritado. Por que todos sentem a necessidade de me lembrar das realizações dele? Eu sou um tributo vivo para Severus, eu sei muito bem do que ele era capaz e eu sei o quão bonito ele era.

_Eu sou um morcego velho e feio, não sou?_

Eu nunca irei esquecer aquelas palavras. Aquelas palavras me feriram profundamente quando eu procurei vê-lo do meu próprio modo. Ele era qualquer coisa menos isso e me machucava saber que ele acreditava que era tudo menos angelical. Deus, eu sinto tanta falta dele. A dor está voltando com força total. Tudo que o eu queria era estar de volta em nosso apartamento deitado no peito dele, ouvindo-o falar sobre a vida.

Eu acho que Remus podia sentir a minha aflição. Ele arrastou a cadeira dele para perto de mim e colocou suas mãos em meus braços. "Você está bem?"

Eu assinto calmamente. "Eu estou bem, realmente estou," Eu insisti.

"Por que eu não acredito em você, mon amour (13)?"

Eu tenho que rir disso. Ele sempre sabe. Eu não sei porque ainda tento enganá-lo. "Eu sinto falta dele," Eu sussurro em seu ouvido. "Todos continuam o trazendo de volta e eu não sei se posso mais suportar isso."

Ele beija a minha testa docemente e passa um braço ao redor da minha cintura. "Je t'aime," ele sussurra. Eu o amo, eu realmente amo. Mas a dor me impede de vocalizar isso. Eu recosto minha cabeça no ombro dele e permito que ele continue se socializando. Eu não acho que ele se importa por eu ter me tornado um peso extra. Eu acho que, de uma certa maneira, ele gosta disso.

A noiva e o noivo haviam chegado e todas as pessoas estavam se levantando para cumprimentá-los. Hermione apertou meus ombros enquanto ela passava por nós, mas Remus e eu permanecemos sentados. Draco e Ginny não ficariam ofendidos. Eles sabem como eu sou.

"Nós não ficaremos por muito tempo," ele me promete em uma voz baixa. "Nós podemos ir embora a hora em que você desejar."

Eu suspiro docemente. "Vamos ver como eu vou me sentir depois que nós comermos e talvez partilharmos uma dança."

Eu me sinto o mesmo uma vez que a comida é servida. Ron e Hermione Weasley estão dividindo nossa mesa juntamente com Lucius Malfoy. Nós comemos e conversamos… Bem, eles conversam. Eu continuo em meu silêncio usual, ouvindo a conversa deles meio sem vontade. A comida é boa, mas não me satisfaz. Eu sinto falta da comida de Severus. Remus é um excelente cozinheiro em casa e isso faz com que eu me sinta um pouco melhor. Mas só quando somos apenas nós dois. Eu estou começando a sentir um pouco de ciúmes. Apesar do que digo a ele, eu o quero somente para mim. A cada dia eu preciso dele cada vez mais. Eu espero que ele possa verdadeiramente me amar mesmo eu estando despedaçado. Eu realmente espero que ele diga a verdade quando ele diz que isso não importa.

Remus toca minha mão agora e de novo durante a refeição. Eu imagino que ele está me fitando carinhosamente. Uma vez, Severus me disse que ele tinha olhos de cor âmbar. Soou tão adorável na época… Na verdade, ainda soa.

Eu termino minha refeição e empurro o prato gentilmente para frente. Tomando um longo gole de água gelada, eu estou pronto para ir. Mas, eu não irei dizer isso. Eu quero que ele continue sua noite. Está bem claro que ele está se divertindo e eu odeio colocar um fim nisso.

Descansando a minha cabeça na mesa, eu escuto a música que eles estão tocando. Parece Vivaldi. É acho que é de Quatro Estações… Inverno, eu acho. É boa. Não muito depois de eu terminar, eu ouço música moderna começar a tocar. Realmente, é uma vergonha arruinar o momento. Eu nunca fui fã de música moderna.

Remus pega minha mão na dele e inclina-se para meu ouvido. "Ginny e Draco estão indo partilhar a primeira dança. Uma vez que eles terminem, outros irão querer dançar. Você gostaria?"

Eu sinto uma tensão sobre isso, então eu penso se gostaria, mas eu assinto de qualquer jeito. Ele merece isso. "Eu adoraria," Eu sussurro de volta para ele. Eu espero na mesa com ele até que ele sinalize que nós podemos ir até a pista de dança.

Eu permaneço fortemente agarrado ao braço dele enquanto nós andamos na superfície lisa. Eu estou nervoso e eu me sinto muito vulnerável, mas ele está comigo, do jeito que ele havia prometido. Passando os braços dele ao redor da minha cintura, eu faço o mesmo enquanto uma música muito lenta começa a tocar. Eu recosto minha cabeça no ombro dele enquanto ele me abraça mais apertado.

"Você não está se divertindo," ele diz depois de um momento.

Eu dou a ele um sorriso culpado. "Eu estou tentando, eu realmente estou."

"Pourquoi (14)," ele pergunta. Por que?

"Por você," eu respondo simplesmente. "Para dar a você uma aparência de normalidade a esse insano relacionamento que você tem comigo." Eu suspiro e aconchego-me mais perto dele. "Eu sou seu agora, você sabe disso?"

Ele aumenta a força com que me abraça e eu ouço a respiração dele ficar um pouco presa em seu peito. "Eu não sabia," ele finalmente confessa. "Eu…tinha medo que eu iria perder você."

Eu quero chorar, mas não o faço. "Por que você iria pensar isso? Eu preciso de você."

"Eu…," a voz dele falha. Eu poderia dizer que foi muito difícil para ele dizer às coisas que ele deve ter tido vontade de dizer por dois anos. "Quando nós estávamos na praia," ele continua. Eu sei o que ele quer dizer. Isso foi quando eu finalmente deixei Severus partir. Apesar de eu realmente não ter deixado. "Eu pensei que você fosse…se juntar a ele mais cedo ou mais tarde." A voz dele está um pouco quebrada no final, mas ele está mantendo suas emoções sob controle.

Eu tenho um pequeno arrepio. É claro que eu havia considerado aquilo. Durante os momentos mais escuros da minha vida, eu sempre considerei desistir e me juntar a alma de meu companheiro, deixando esse mundo cruel e buscando a paz. Mas, eu me lembrava do que Severus havia me pedido para fazer quando ele estava doente. Ele me pediu para viver e para ser feliz. Eu não poderia decepcioná-lo. E eu sabia que Remus me amava acima de qualquer coisa. Como eu poderia fazê-lo passar pela dor que eu passei quando eu sabia como era sentir isso?

Subindo minha mão, eu traço ligeiramente as feições dele com os meus dedos. Eu paro na boca dele, que não está formando um sorriso. Eu quero mudar isso, então eu ergo minha cabeça e o beijo. Não é o meu usual casto beijo que eu dou a ele. Eu abro um pouco a minha boca e permito que a língua dele trace os meus lábios. Ele arfa um pouco. Nós apenas tínhamos nos beijado desse jeito um número contável de vezes e nunca em público.

Eu acaricio a lateral do rosto dele com minha mão e eu não estou surpreso em sentir lágrimas lá. "Isso é suficiente para mim, Harry," ele sussurra com a voz rouca. "Sempre será. Por favor, jamais pense que não é."

Eu inclino minha cabeça e a apoio nos ombros dele. "Nunca pense que eu irei deixar você por minha própria vontade," Eu respondo de volta. "Nunca." Eu sei que ele vai acreditar em mim sobre isso.

Nós dançamos por mais alguns minutos até que a música acabe. Outra música lenta havia começado e eu sinto alguém se aproximando. "Nós podemos interromper?" pergunta uma voz familiar. Deve ser Draco.

Remus me aperta ligeiramente, pedindo por permissão ou garantia. Eu sorrio. "Claro," Eu digo assentindo. Draco me toma em seus braços enquanto eu sei que Remus está nos de Ginny. Os dois sabem o quanto eu estou feliz por Ginny, mas eu não teria dançado com ela. Eu não a conheço.

Os braços de Draco são quentes e me apertam suavemente enquanto ele me guia pelo salão. Eu odeio estar tão longe de Remus, mas eu sei que eu irei terminar voltando para os braços dele a salvo.

"Como é agora," Eu pergunto a Draco depois de um momento. "Estar casado?"

Ele ri. "Quase a mesma coisa que era antes. Eu estou contente que isso esteja quase acabando. Assim, eu posso ir para casa e contar o dinheiro que eu perdi nesse evento extravagante."

Eu rio. "E, então, você pode ir para a cama de vocês e amar a mulher que agora você pode chamar oficialmente de esposa."

"Sim," ele diz docemente. "E saber que nós estaremos juntos o máximo que nos for possível." Eu sei que ele está se refreando em usar o clichê, até que a morte nos separe. Porque, às vezes, isso não é tempo o suficiente. "Você não parece estar se divertindo, Harry," ele diz depois de um minuto.

"Eu estou tentando, Draco," Eu respondo calma e honestamente. "É…é difícil quando as pessoas continuam falando sobre Severus e como vocês dois são o tributo vivo dos esforços dele como cupido." Minha voz está repleta de sarcasmo e eu sei que Draco aprecia isso. Eu acho que ele também está cansado de ficar ouvindo isso.

"Eles não sabem nada do que ele era verdadeiramente capaz de fazer," ele responde docemente. "Apenas poucas pessoas realmente sabem."

Eu aperto o braço dele e sorrio. "Nós nunca devemos esquecer, Draco."

"Nós não iremos," ele me responde com uma risada. "Como eu possivelmente poderia esquecer?"

"Você irá se ofender se eu for para casa agora?" eu pergunto depois de um momento. A música está terminando e eu quero estar nos braços de Remus.

"Jamais," ele responde. "Remus também parece pronto para ir embora." Ele nos leva de volta para Remus e sua nova esposa. Nós trocamos de parceiro e eu visivelmente relaxo quando sinto os braços de Remus novamente ao meu redor.

Ginny se inclina para frente e planta um pequeno beijo no meu rosto. "Você é um homem de sorte, Harry," ela diz. "Os dois amores de sua vida são homens bonitos e maravilhosos."

Eu paro, o pequeno sorriso congelado em meu rosto. Eu nunca tinha me considerado sortudo…Apenas azarado. Eu assinto para ela. "Obrigado, Ginny," eu digo antes de me virar para Remus. "Eu estou pronto para ir agora."

Ele dá adeus ao novo casal e nós deixamos a pista de dança. Nós trocamos um rápido adeus com os Weasleys e também com Lucius e depois de um tempo, nós estamos de volta ao nosso carro e descendo a auto-estrada.

"Você quer conversar sobre alguma coisa," Remus me pergunta gentilmente. "Você tinha um estranho olhar em seu rosto mais cedo."

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Não neste momento, Remy."

Ele sabe deixar como está. "Quand tu seras prêt (15)." Ele diz com submissão. Quando você estiver pronto.

Continua...

Notas para o francês:

(1) Tudo bem.  
(2) Não é.

(3) Felicitações.

(4) Te adoro.

(5) Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você.

(6) Não para mim.

(7) Sim, eu sei.

(8) Obrigado.

(9) Eu te amo.

(10) Eu estou desolado.

(11) Não é.

(12) Boa noite.

(13) Meu amor.

(14) Por que?

(15) Quando você estiver pronto.

* * *

Nota do Grupo:

Finalmente a continuação tão esperada de Canon In D. Esperamos que vocês gostem...

Os Tradutores


	2. Le Printemps

**Autora: **Occasus

**Título original: **Four Seasons

**Tradutora: **Nicolle Snape

**Beta: **Ivi (Ivinne)

* * *

**Capítulo 02 - Le Printemps**

Eu acordo cedo e procuro por meu relógio em Braille na mesa de cabeceira. São sete da manhã. Remus mantém um de seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e uma de suas pernas está descansando sobre uma das minhas. Eu sei que ele ainda tem uma hora antes que ele precise acordar e eu quero que ele continue dormindo. Eu me desenredo dele e ando pelo grosso carpete do assoalho. Como sempre, minhas roupas estão no encosto da cadeira.

Calçando meus chinelos, eu ando para fora do quarto arrastando minha mão ao longo da parede. Esta é a minha casa, eu posso ver aqui. Mas velhos hábitos são difíceis de morrer, eles dizem. Eu ando até a cozinha e ligo a cafeteira para Remus. Eu nunca toquei no café, eu sou estritamente um bebedor de chá, mas eu adoro o cheiro.

É terça-feira de manhã.

A única razão para isso importar é que nas terças-feiras, Remus tem reuniões com clientes em seu escritório. Desde que nós dois estamos juntos, ele está trabalhando unicamente em casa para ficar comigo, ele diz. Eu não me incomodo com a companhia, mas eu gosto das terças-feiras quando eu posso ter um tempo sozinho. Já é o suficiente.

Agora, Remus trabalha somente de forma voluntária, sem pagamento. Eu tenho dinheiro mais do que suficiente para deixar que ele se dedique a causas nobres. Eu acho que ele gosta disso dessa maneira. Ele apenas pega casos com os quais ele verdadeiramente se importe.

Bocejando, eu entro no banheiro e tomo banho rapidamente. Minhas roupas estão colocadas para mim no lado oposto ao chuveiro. É um gesto cativante. Remus se importa em fazê-lo todas as noites. Eu visto minha calça e um pulôver fino. É março, já é quase a primavera, mas o clima ainda pede por um agasalho.

Voltando, sem fazer barulho, para a cozinha, eu preparo uma xícara de chá e alguns poucos pedaços de torrada para mim. Remus nunca toma nada além de café pela manhã, então eu não me preocupo em preparar nada mais para ele. Eu busco rapidamente os jornais que estão do lado de fora da porta. Remus tem uma assinatura para ele e uma em Braille para mim.

Eu raramente o leio, eu não me importo muito com as notícias nem me importo com o que está acontecendo no mundo em torno de mim. É duro encontrar motivação para sentir pena pelos outros quando eu estou tão imerso em um poço de meu próprio desespero. Então, eu raramente vejo esperança para outras pessoas.

Eu toco levemente a primeira página do jornal com meus dedos, apenas para ver se alguma coisa atrai o meu interesse. Como nada me atrai, eu o coloco na mesa. Alguns minutos mais tarde, eu ouço o chuveiro ser ligado e eu sei que o meu amado está acordado. Ele nunca demora muito, a não ser nas terças-feiras quando ele leva um pouco mais de tempo que o usual. Ele gosta de vestir elegantemente para o escritório e ele fica orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Quase dez minutos depois, o suave som dos sapatos dele no carpete me trazem de volta de meus pensamentos. Eu sorrio quando o sinto dar um pequeno beijo em minha testa antes de ir pegar seu café.

"Obrigado, mon amour" **(meu amor)**, ele diz tomando um longo gole.

"De nada," eu respondo. Esta é a nossa rotina, ele não espera nada a mais nem nada a menos que isso.

"Alguma coisa boa nas notícias hoje?" Ele pergunta, sabendo muito bem que eu não as li realmente.

"Eu acho que não," é a minha resposta, a mesma de todas as manhãs.

Ele ri e passa a mão pela minha face. "Você gostaria que eu viesse almoçar em casa?".

Eu nego com a cabeça. Normalmente, eu insistiria para que ele ficasse comigo… mas hoje eu quero ficar sozinho. Eu sonhei com Severus na noite passada e não é algo que eu deseje compartilhar com ele neste momento. Eu tenho certeza que irei, mas não agora. Eu ainda não contei a ele porque eu fiquei me sentindo tão para baixo no casamento, mas ele não voltou a me perguntou.

"Eu quero ficar sozinho hoje," Eu respondo finalmente.

Eu sei que ele está olhando para mim, procurando em meu rosto por respostas que eu não darei a ele. Finalmente, ele solta um pequeno suspiro e diz:

"Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour." **(O que você quiser, meu amor)**

Eu suspiro baixinho. Eu o machuquei... Outra vez. Tudo o que eu faço o machuca de alguma maneira, eu acho. Ele sempre me diz que não, mas eu sei que sim.

Levantando da minha cadeira, eu encontro um caminho ao redor da mesinha e me ajoelho na frente dele.

"Je t'aime" **(te amo)**,digo docemente.

Ele dá um suspiro, mas não diz nada. Levo meu dedo até a boca dele, eu procuro por um sorriso, mas não encontro nenhum. Neste momento, isso não é o suficiente para mim. Eu preciso dele e eu preciso que ele saiba disso.

"Souris pour moi, mon amour" **(Sorria para mim, meu amor)**, eu sussurro baixinho. "Eu preciso vê-lo sorrindo," Eu imploro.

A respiração dele falha em seu peito enquanto ele toma meu rosto em suas mãos.

"Oh Harry, eu amo tanto você. Eu odeio que você se machuque tanto quanto você faz."

Lágrimas surgem por trás de minhas pálpebras e eu desejo que elas não caiam. Eu me encosto e esfrego meu nariz no pescoço dele.

"Não dói tanto quando você está comigo, Remy. Eu preciso tanto de você, eu realmente preciso."

Ele afasta meu cabelo da minha testa, colocando-o gentilmente para trás e me nina de um lado para o outro como se eu fosse uma criancinha. Às vezes, é assim que me sinto quando estou com ele, mas eu não odeio isso.

"Harry, eu não vou a lugar algum. Eu sei que você não quer acreditar nisso, mas eu pretendo provar para você."

Eu levanto a minha mão e procuro novamente pelo sorriso. Dessa vez, eu o encontro. Eu sorrio de volta e o abraço apertado, sentindo a fragrância da colônia dele.

"Venha para casa almoçar," Eu digo contra o pescoço dele. "Por favor."

"Tudo bem, mon amour," ele diz docemente.

Nós ficamos sentados lá por mais alguns poucos momentos antes que eu mesmo saia daqueles braços quentes.

"Você irá se atrasar," Eu digo suavemente.

Ele dá um riso abafado e termina rapidamente o seu café. Eu me levanto para acompanhá-lo até a porta. Ele pressiona os lábios dele nos meus gentilmente e eu respondo aprofundando o beijo. Eu o amo tanto, eu realmente amo.

"Te vejo logo," ele sussurra.

"Eu estarei aqui," Eu digo um pouco sem fôlego.

Eu escuto os passos dele ecoarem escada abaixo e finalmente eu fecho a porta. Voltando para a sala de estar, eu me largo em uma das poltronas e deixo as lágrimas me consumirem. Elas são amargas e meu corpo está tomado pelos soluços. Eu estou cansado de sofrer e estou cansado de fazê-lo sofrer. Eu nunca deixarei de sentir falta de Severus… Nunca, mas eu quero seguir em frente. Apenas não sei como.

Eu seco as lágrimas do meu rosto com a manga do meu casaco e respiro profundamente para me acalmar. Eu tenho que parar de me atolar na minha própria pena. É hora de seguir em frente, de amar completamente de novo e de realmente deixar Severus ir embora. Eu encontrarei uma maneira e pedirei para Remus me ajudar a fazer isso. Eu já havia deixado as cinzas de Severus irem, mas eu realmente nunca deixei o espírito dele partir. Ele sempre estará no meu coração, mas eu preciso deixá-lo finalmente descansar.

Eu pego o livro que Remus comprou para mim de Natal e me recosto na poltrona para ler. Eu estou quase terminando uma página quando o telefone começa a tocar. Eu pego o fone e limpo minha garganta. Eu odeio atender ao telefone e odeio falar no telefone.

"Alô," Eu digo muito baixo, não me importando se eles podem realmente me ouvir ou não.

"Harry," ouço uma voz familiar. "Sou eu. Draco."

Eu sorrio um pouco. Eu não me importo tanto em falar com o Draco, apesar não termos nos falado desde o casamento.

"Olá, Draco," Eu digo.

"Harry…você está ocupado neste momento?"

"Não," Eu respondo com um pequeno franzir de sobrancelhas. Draco soa um pouco estranho, tenso eu suponho. "Eu estou lendo meu livro."

"Remus está em casa hoje?"

"Não," Eu respondo colocando meu livro de lado. "Nas terças-feiras, ele trabalha no escritório."

"Bom, eu estava torcendo para pegá-lo sozinho."

Definitivamente, há alguma coisa estranha na voz dele. Ele parece à beira das lágrimas.

"Draco, o que está errado?"

"Nada muito importante," ele diz rapidamente, tentando me acalmar. "Eu apenas… preciso de alguém para conversar e… você foi a primeira pessoa que me veio à cabeça."

Eu franzo a testa diante disso. Posso não poder contar nos dedos às vezes em que eu e Draco nos falamos, mas nós certamente não somos grandes amigos. Não que eu não amaria ser amigo dele, mas nenhum de nós havia procurado o outro.

"Eu estou aqui o dia todo," Eu respondo. "Você gostaria de vir aqui para uma xícara de chá?"

"Eu estou próximo a entrada do prédio," ele diz rapidamente. "Você se importa se eu ir agora?"

"Não," Eu digo suavemente. "Tchau."

"Tchau."

Eu desligo o telefone e vou ao fogão reaquecer a chaleira. Enquanto eu estou servindo o chá nos copos, a campainha toca indicando a chegada de Draco. Eu ando rapidamente e deixo a porta semi-aberta.

Eu ouço os passos dele no corredor e o leve rangido da porta quando ele a abre. "

"Olá, Harry," veio a voz dele atrás de mim.

Eu me viro e ofereço a minha mão para ele em cumprimento. Ele a pega e a aperta levemente.

"Eu já tenho o chá quase pronto," Eu digo a ele. "Por que você não se senta na sala? Eu me juntarei a você em um instante."

"Perfeito," ele diz e eu o ouço se afastar.

Eu termino de aprontar o chá e carrego as xícaras cautelosamente para o sofá onde eu sei que Draco está sentado. Eu ofereço a xícara para ele que a pega de mim. Movendo-me ao redor da mobília, eu me sento ao lado dele e bebericamos as nossas bebidas quentes em silêncio.

"Alguma coisa está errada," Eu digo finalmente. "Eu posso perceber isso na sua voz e eu tenho certeza que você parece destroçado."

Ele dá uma risada abafada. "Eu pareço," ele confessa. "Eu acho que não consegui dormir em uma semana."

"O que aconteceu?" Eu pergunto suavemente, não querendo bisbilhotar. "É a Gina?"

"Sim e não," ele diz. Eu escuto ele bebericar o chá por um instante. "Ela… ela vai ter um bebê," ele finalmente confessa.

Meu rosto se ilumina com um pequeno sorriso. "Isso é maravilhoso, Draco."

Ele assente levemente. "É…eu acho. Mas um bebê? Eu não sei nada sobre ser um pai!"

Eu rio um pouco. "Ninguém sabe na sua primeira vez," Eu digo com o balançar da minha cabeça, "Sabe? E eu não espero que fique mais fácil mesmo depois do quinto bebê."

"Quinto bebê," ele diz, sua voz diminuindo um pouco no final.

Eu rio. "Não que você vá bater o recorde do livro dos Weasleys," eu acrescento rapidamente. "Eu estou apenas tentando dizer que ninguém realmente sabe ser um pai. É unicamente uma aprendizagem enquanto você vai vivenciando isso."

Eu imagino que ele está me encarando e eu dou a ele um sorriso.

"Eu imagino," ele diz bem devagar após um momento. "Mas… e se eu estragar tudo, Harry? Eu poderia arruinar a vida dessa criança!"

Eu dou um pequeno suspiro. "Draco," Eu digo suavemente porque eu estou para confessar algo que eu normalmente não conto as pessoas apesar da maioria delas já saber. "Eu fiquei órfão quando era um bebê. Meus pais foram assassinados. Você sabia disso, certo?"

"Sim," ele diz muito devagar.

"Bem, minha tia e meu tio ficaram comigo... por um tempo. Eu fui espancado e abusado... basicamente escravizado. E, então, eles me cegaram e fui mandado para viver em um hospital onde tudo que tinha era eu." Eu paro por um momento e mordo o meu lábio inferior. "Então, Severus veio e me encontrou. Ele me ensinou o que era me sentir amado, porque eu nunca havia sentido isso antes. Mas, ele se foi e deixou a marca dele para trás, e agora eu tenho Remus." Eu deixo essas palavras saírem... Na maior parte para mim. "Depois de todo esse trauma... Eu ainda estou bem. Eu ainda estou aqui, vivendo e amando. Se eu posso fazer tudo isso, você pode, com certeza, criar seus filhos. Ame-os, porque amor é a coisa mais importante que você pode dar a eles. É tudo que você realmente pode dar."

Draco fica muito quieto por um momento. Finalmente, ele coloca uma mão no meu ombro e o aperta. "Como você pode me dar um conselho como esse? Ninguém tinha sido capaz de me oferecer algum conforto até você, Harry." Ele pára e respira fundo. "Obrigado."

Eu sorrio abertamente para ele. "De nada. Então, quando ela vai ter o bebê?"

"Ela engravidou em janeiro, então ela dará a luz no final de outubro ou início de novembro."

Eu sorrio para ele de novo. "É um milagre dos dois."

Draco bebe um pouco mais de seu chá. "Sim, é. Eu estou apenas um pouco nervoso."

"Como eu disse, apenas não faça o que minha tia e meu tio fizeram comigo e vocês ficarão bem," Eu digo como uma tentativa de piada. Não foi engraçada, eu sei.

"Harry…Eu jamais iria…" ele diz chocado.

Eu coloco minha mão no braço dele. "Eu estava brincando," Eu digo docemente.

"Oh, certo," ele diz com uma risada. Nós ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns poucos minutos. "Então... você realmente ama Remus?"

Eu assinto. "Eu amo. Tive momentos difíceis no começo. Sentia como se estivesse traindo Severus, mas eu sei que ele gostaria que eu fosse feliz. Nunca deixarei de amá-lo, mas…"

"Você não merece ficar sozinho, Harry," Draco diz firmemente. Ele suspira. "Faz séculos desde que eu estive aqui neste apartamento. Desde…"

"O velório," eu termino por ele. "Sim, eu sei. Eu sinto tanto por isso, Draco."

"Harry, eu entendo como você estava se sentindo e eu gostaria que você parasse de se culpar. Mesmo que as coisas tivessem sido melhores, eu não acho que poderia ter voltado aqui tão cedo. Este lugar ainda é tão…"

"Severus?" Eu ajudo.

"Sim," Draco responde, "Exatamente. Ainda tem o estúdio dele?"

Eu assinto com a cabeça. "Eu disse a Remus para usá-lo como um escritório, mas ele se recusou a tocar no estúdio. Ele usa um dos quarto de hóspedes quando ele trabalha em casa."

"Eu poderia vê-lo?" Draco pergunta quase timidamente.

Eu sorrio. "Claro." Eu me levanto e mostro a ele o caminho. "Como você sabe, demos a você todos os suprimentos de arte dele. Mas pegamos as pinturas dele, as terminadas e as incompletas, e as penduramos nas paredes. Não há nenhuma mobília porque as únicas coisas que ele mantinha ali era o cavalete e as pinturas. O cavalete foi perdido na praia e o novo que ele havia comprado foi dado a você." Eu coloquei a minha mão na maçaneta e abri a porta.

O cheiro familiar inunda meus sentidos num instante e eu estremeço. É duro sentir o cheiro dele quando eu sei que ele não estará do outro lado da porta para me receber com seus beijos doces. Draco está pressionado contra o meu lado quando nós entramos na sala.

"Está escuro," ele diz suavemente.

"Desculpe," Eu respondo. "Eu normalmente não me lembro desse tipo de coisa."

"Eu posso abrir as cortinas?"

"Claro," Eu digo.

No final, não mudaria nada para mim. Ele sai do meu lado e eu ouço o tecido se movendo pela janela.

Draco arfa um pouco do seu lugar perto da janela e eu imagino que está olhando ao redor com olhos arregalados. Eu sei que quase cada centímetro das paredes está coberto com cada pintura e esboço que Remus e eu poderíamos possivelmente encontrar.

"É maravilhoso," Draco respira depois de um momento.

Eu dou um pequeno sorriso. "Remus trabalhou muito duro para encontrar todos esses. Levou algum tempo, mas ele diz que ficou bom."

Draco anda até o meu lado e coloca a mão dele no meu braço. Normalmente, eu odeio toques como esses, mas com Draco… Eu me encontro não odiando mais isso.

"Você não faz idéia," ele respira. Ele puxa o meu braço e me leva para perto da parede. Ele cuidadosamente pegou minha mão e a colocou sobre uma das pinturas. "Esta é surpreendente. É um retrato do mar à noite. Se parece com a vista de um quebra-mar, eu acho. As rochas são sombreadas e a lua está refletindo suave no preto e o azul das ondas da meia-noite. A areia é de um branco áspero sob a luz da lua e há uma pequena área prateada nelas."

Minha respiração fica presa na garganta. Já faz muito tempo desde que alguém havia descrito as coisas desse jeito para mim. Claro, Draco é um artista.

"Eu posso ver a pintura agora," Eu digo.

Draco me leva ao redor da sala vagarosamente, descrevendo cada pintura enquanto eu corro a minha mão sobre a textura da superfície. Algumas delas, lembro de quando Severus as pintou. Algumas eram esboços que eu nem sabia que existiam. Algumas eram de mim, que ele pintou, mas não me contou sobre elas.

Nós tínhamos levado quase duas horas para atravessar o quarto. Eu estou perto da janela enquanto Draco termina de me dizer sobre a última pintura. Eu preciso sentar. Então, eu cruzo as minhas pernas e sento no chão. As memórias estão me inundando enquanto eu revivo meus dias com meu amado. Eu sinto que as lágrimas começam a cair outra vez e eu não me incomodo em pará-las. Elas são as lágrimas que caem enquanto eu estou finalmente deixando-o partir.

**flashback**

Eu estou de volta ao quarto do hospital com ele. Ele está na cama e ligado as máquinas. Ele tem ficado entre a consciência e o sono por toda a semana, e os médicos não esperam que ele viva muito mais… Alguns poucos dias no máximo. Ele está constantemente com dor e é sedado o tempo todo. A quimioterapia havia parado há uma semana. Ela não fez nada para impedir o câncer de se alastrar e ele está cansado demais para continuar lutando.

Eu estou sentado ao lado dele segurando a sua mão que está muito magra agora e a pele dele está fina como papel. Nós dois achamos engraçado que, apesar da 'quimio' tê-lo deixado doente e ter comprometido uma parte da memória dele, ela deixou que ele permanecesse com o seu cabelo grosso e sedoso. Isso era raro, eles nos disseram. Eu corro meus dedos pelo cabelo dele gentilmente, não querendo acordá-lo e tomando consciência do fato de que essa poderia ser a última noite que eu poderia fazer isso. Eu tentei ser forte, impedir as lágrimas de caírem, mas eu não consegui.

Eu fechei os meus olhos para bloquear o fluxo, mas elas saíram do mesmo jeito. A próxima coisa de que me recordo era Severus limpando-as do meu rosto. Ele deixou seu polegar traçar os meus lábios e eu imagino que ele está sorrindo para mim.

"Não chora, amor," ele sussurrou.

"Eu sinto muito," Eu digo tentando esconder o medo na minha voz.

Ele sentou-se devagar e me tomou em seus braços. Eu me inclinei contra o peito dele e ele correu as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

"Nós ficaremos juntos de novo, eu prometo," ele disse docemente. Ele ainda não havia chorado, mas agora as lágrimas caíam dos olhos dele. "A parte mais dura para mim é saber que logo eu não mais poderei prendê-lo em meus braços. Eu queria saber se eu poderei olhar você, Harry. Eu queria saber onde eu estarei…" a voz dele se quebrou e nós dois começamos a soluçar, agarrando-nos desesperadamente.

Meu peito parecia prestes a se queimar de tristeza. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Nada. Ele estava se afastando de mim e não havia uma maneira de trazê-lo de volta. "Severus…" Eu sussurrei suavemente deixando meus dedos traçarem as feições dele. Ele se deitou contra os travesseiros enquanto ele me permitia explorá-lo. "Você está com dor?"

Ele deu uma pequena risada.

"Engraçado...não. Eu não sinto mais nenhuma dor." A voz dele está fraca, não passa de um sussurro e está muito distante.

"Você está partindo agora, meu amor?" Eu perguntei, tentando segurar meus soluços.

Ele assente suavemente.

"Sim…Eu acho que eu estou. Mas, eu não estou mais com medo. Eu irei ver você logo. E eu sei que você logo irá encontrar esperança e amor. Remy sempre estará aqui para você." O esforço para dizer tudo isso foi demais e ele parou de falar. A respiração dele se tornou um pouco superficial.

Eu mordi meus lábios tentando parar de chorar de agonia. Enquanto eu estou segurando a mão dele, eu posso senti-lo ir embora lentamente. Eu quero agarrar-me ao espírito dele e forçá-lo a ficar…mas não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso. "Por favor," Eu imploro para qualquer divindade que esteja escutando e sei que minhas preces não serão atendidas.

Severus trouxe uma mão até meu rosto e me puxou para baixo para um beijo...Nosso último beijo. Foi doce e ele pareceu colocar todo o amor que ele tinha por mim naquele gesto.

"Eu tenho que ir… Eu posso sentir isso. Mas eu amo você. Meu anel sempre será capaz de dizer a você o quanto eu o amo e sempre irei amar." Ele respirou profundamente...mas nunca deixou o ar sair.

**Fim do Flashback**

Um curto soluço me tira do meu estado de aturdimento e eu percebo que falei tudo em voz alta. Draco está perto de mim e suas mãos apertam as minhas. Eu puxo uma das minhas mãos e limpo as lágrimas dispersas no meu rosto.

"Eu não fazia idéia," Draco sussurrou com a voz alquebrada. "Eu só fui vê-lo algumas poucas vezes no final. Ele morreu no meio do dia e eu estava fora com o meu pai."

Eu assinto. "Remy estava lá. Na sala de espera, aguardando por mim. Eu não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu depois disso. Eu sei que Remus me trouxe para casa e ficou de olho em mim. O funeral foi um borrão. As coisas começaram a clarear quando eu levei as cinzas dele para o mar. Isso foi o começo para deixá-lo ir embora…mas acho que só quando eu estava no seu casamento, percebi o quão fortemente eu ainda estava me agarrando a ele."

Draco coloca um mão gentilmente no meu rosto. "Você quer deixá-lo ir? Você quer se dar por inteiro para o Remus?"

Eu não respondo imediatamente, mas eu não preciso pensar sobre isso. Eu sei a verdade. Eu quero.

"Sim," Eu respondo finalmente. "Eu preciso do Remus e eu o amo. Eu quero dar a ele tudo de mim."

"Então, faça isso," Draco diz simplesmente.

Ele me ajuda a levantar e nós voltamos para a sala.

"Você gostaria de algo para comer?" Eu ofereço depois de um momento.

"Obrigado, mas não. Eu tenho uma reunião na galeria e eu não quero chegar atrasado." Ele me puxa para um abraço. "Obrigado, Harry. Eu precisava disso…de tudo isso."

Eu sorrio gentilmente enquanto eu o abraço de volta. "Eu também precisava. Não seja um estranho, nos ligue mais freqüentemente. Eu tenho certeza de que Remus iria amar ver você de novo."

Ele promete manter contato enquanto ele atravessa a porta e a fecha atrás dele. Eu me sento de volta no sofá e me pergunto se eu quero chorar de novo. Eu me surpreendo ao descobrir que eu não sinto mais a necessidade de chorar por ele. Eu sinto como se tivesse sido suficiente no estúdio de Severus. Eu acho que essa foi a primeira vez que eu falei em voz alta sobre aquela vez e isso foi exatamente o que eu precisava fazer para deixá-lo partir.

"Adeus, Severus," Eu sussurro suavemente correndo meu dedo sobre o anel. "Obrigado e eu amo você também…"

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota do Grupo:**

Mais um capítulo dessa maravilhosa fic... Esperamos que todos tenham gostado e se emocionado.

Próximos as falas em francês, vocês encontraram as traduções em negrito. Se alguém tiver alguma dificuldade para ver, nos avisem.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Baby Potter, Srta Kinomoto, xmaripottermalfoyx, Bela-Chan, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Dark Wolf 03, Gih, Alis Clow e milinha-potter**.

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

Os Tradutores


End file.
